


Melodía de amor

by Greed1940_UwU



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Music, One Shot, Short One Shot, Violins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Una simple melodía puede reflejar muchas cosas.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Melodía de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí para un concurso de amino y sorprendentemente gané uwu.

Haruki escuchaba la melodía del violín, una melodía suave, que parecía ser triste. Se preguntó qué trataba de transmitir, qué era lo que quería decir en aquella melodía. Quizá sólo estaba rebuscando respuestas donde no las había.

Observó a Akihiko, el cómo sus dedos se movían y danzaban a través del violín, con cierta elegancia. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, mientras centraba su atención en los sonidos que reproducía.

Le sorprendía la capacidad de aquel hombre, tenía mucho talento, era algo muy notorio.

Quizá esa era la razón de su extraño flechazo con él, no podía saberlo.

—Haruki —la voz de Akihiko lo sacó de su ensoñación, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Sintió los dedos de Akihiko acariciando su cabello, y cerró los ojos ante la cómoda sensación.

Los labios de Akihiko se posaron en su frente, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Te amo —susurró, con una voz suave.

—Yo también —dijo Akihiko, antes de unir sus labios en un suave beso.

Y entonces lo entendió, la melodía no reflejaba tristeza, reflejaba amor.


End file.
